


Five things that happened when Evy met Indy

by ijemanja



Category: Indiana Jones Series, The Mummy Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An extra treat for theladyscribe. The timelines don't really match up, but oh well, hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five things that happened when Evy met Indy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theladyscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/gifts).



> An extra treat for theladyscribe. The timelines don't really match up, but oh well, hope you enjoy!

1\. A game of Snakes and Ladders.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Mr Jones," Evy said, as she stepped from one intricately inscribed floor tile to another, carefully toeing aside a slithering form to reach the next, "they're not even venomous. Well, I don't think so."

"Oh, you don't think so, do you?"

"So you really ought to come down from there. You're missing all the fun."

Indy, clinging to the ladder leading down into the tomb, did not budge.

 

2\. Comparisons.

"And well, there was that one time I was possessed by the spirit of an ancient queen. Actually, two times, to be quite precise. And did I mention the seven plagues of Egypt?"

"You want to talk soul-sucking, that's nothing. You should try academia."

"Oh, Mr Jones, don't even joke about it."

 

3\. A drinking contest.

"Who d'you think'll win?" Indy said.

"Not my wife," Rick replied.

Evy put down her second glass. Then she fell out of her chair.

Marion peered over the table, shrugged, and reached for the bottle again.

 

4\. An agreement.

"Damn treasure hunters."

"Horrid, sneaky little thieves. Entirely lacking in morals. No respect for history or culture or the archaeological process."

"Worse than tourists."

"Besides, we got here first!"

"We should start digging before they come back."

"Oh absolutely. You get the shovels, I'll look for secret doors. I'm good at that."

"Just don't trigger any-"

"Oh, what's this?"

"-Booby traps."

"...Oops."

 

5\. Mummies.

"You had to wake the mummy."

"No, I didn't have to, sometimes these things just happen."

"Lady, this is the part where we run."

"Believe me, Mr Jones, I'm quite familiar with this part. And it's Mrs Carnahan-O'Connell to you!"


End file.
